Machine Gun
This article describes a Pixel Gun World weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Best Friend. |type = Primary |lethality = 4 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 25 |mobility = 100 |cost = Default (already available) |Level required = Default |imagewidth = 250 |released = 2.0.0}} The Machine Gun, formerly known the "Simple Machine Gun", which was formerly called the "Best Friend", is a Primary weapon. As of 8.2.1, the Machine Gun can be utilized in multiplayer, and is now used as a starter primary for beginners. Earlier, it could only be accessed in Arena, Campaign, and Deadly Games modes. Appearance It is an synthetic black submachine-gun, with a red firing selector near the center. It has a shoulder stock and a straight magazine. Strategy It has low damage, high rate of fire, medium capacity and average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *This weapon is fairly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *The Simple Machine Gun has a small magazine size. Take cover when reloading or finish off the target with a secondary weapon, such as the Pixel Gun or the Signal Pistol. Counters *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Alternatively, this weapon deals low damage per shot, so charge the user with a close-range weapon, such as the Simple Shotgun. *Users of the Simple Machine Gun won't have very much staying power, as the small magazine size will impede them from entering too many fights. Retaliate when they reload. *Pick off its users from long ranges. Upgrades N/A Theme N/A Supported Maps N/A Weapon Setups Have a lethal long ranged weapon with a large capacity. Trivia * The Machine Gun is based on the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2 due to the full stock added. * Although the AK-48 seems to be much more powerful than Machine Gun if noticed in the stats, the Machine Gun actually kills enemies faster than the AK-48. *This was added into the Armory as a beginner weapon in the 8.2.1 update. * As a beginner weapon, its default ammo is restored automatically after the player dies. This trait is shared with the Pixel Gun, Simple Shotgun, Signal Pistol, Simple Flamethrower and Sniper Rifle, this is because this weapon is one of the weapons the game unlocks in the start. But nowadays, all weapons also had its ammo refilled after the player dies. *The Machine Gun was known as the Simple Machine Gun prior to the 12.5.0 update, which was known as the Best Friend prior to the 10.1.0 update. *This and the Simple Shotgun are default primaries, but the Simple Shotgun can only be found in Deadly Games. *As of the 10.2.0 update, this weapon now has a different noise, as coming from a muffler. **The firing SFX sounds similar to the weapons in Nintendo's w:c:splatoon:Splatoon. *In the 10.5.1 update, this weapon got shaded. * In some modes/minigames, the can be occasionally found as a pick-up. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Default Category:Minigame Items Category:Pick-Ups